


A New Year's Tiding

by domiwoof



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s New Years’ Eve and Domi’s both overwhelmed and frustrated. How will he end up spending it?It's a story featuring my Obey Me character, Domi! Enjoy!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A New Year's Tiding

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't particularly happy with how they made you spend time with all the demons during the New Year's event, so I wrote what I guess would be considered my first fanfic in several years. Hope you enjoy it!

December 31st.

To the human world, this was a special holiday. It was a time to reflect on the year and usher in the upcoming change, a tradition held all across the world as a sacred time for togetherness, for partying, and for saying goodbye to old malice.

“H-hahh… a-agghhh…!!!”

To most individuals, this would mean spending time with someone special. A friend, a partner, a family member, maybe your coworkers, maybe a group of friends you’ve not seen in ages…

_ SHHHHH!! PLOP!! _

But here, in the House of Lamentation, the New Year festivities had been met with an almost frustrating level of indifference, with Domi being pulled every which way to use it as an excuse to spend with all the demons he’d met this year.

“C-c’mon… I-I can’t take anymore!”

The chains shook loudly as moonlight focused on a humiliating point of view—a white-haired boy with beautiful tanned skin, arms above him wrapped tightly in reflected black latex and surrounded by three separate links of chains, suspended above the floor at his partner’s mercy while the D.D.D. in the background played different kinds of coverage from the celebration.

“D-Domiiiii…” 

“Shush, Mammon,” the man called Domi said, harshly smacking the demon across his right cheek as he’d yell out in pain.

“Ouch! W-why’d ya gotta go this hard?! I told ya I can’t do this stuff!”

Mammon was practically crying as he tried to worm his way out of Dominic’s extra binds, only to be greeted with his beloved’s leather-clad crotch in the face, his hard erection slapping the demon as he’d smirk down at him.

“D… don’t look at me like that. I’m mad at ya… let me go, alright?”

“No. I’m pissed. Today was bullshit. All I wanted to do was spend time with you, yet your brothers had to go and fuck it all up again. And you didn’t say  _ anything,” _ Dominic said. He was a towering, red-haired youth, his long straight bangs coming down in front of one of his brown eyes and standing in contrast with his tanned skin. His entire body was wrapped in leather—his pants which only barely hugged his waist were low enough so that Mammon could smell and taste his flesh, letting his tongue wander across the other’s waist and hip as he’d pull it back in, licking his tongue. Mammon looked up at Domi’s impressive leather jacket, with the latex crop-top underneath that only barely covered his tits, and those harsh black leather gloves which he’d felt on his ass on more than one occasion. He’d bought those for Domi’s birthday—studded, tight, firm, and the human saw fit to use them to punish Mammon personally whenever he acted out. Tonight, they were being used as Domi’s fisting aid, the right one clothed in an almost unnecessary amount of white slime as he’d make a fist, letting it cascade down his black fingernails.

“You still taste good… how can ya always taste so good?”

“Heh. I’ve got a reputation to keep, you know… even if I’m in this world.”

“Such a punkass… messin’ up your uniform and wearin’ all those spikes and chains… my circulation’s gonna cut off.”

“You’re really worried about that?” Dominic asked, his hand slipping down Mammon’s naked back until he was groping his left ass cheek, spreading it from the right as Mammon’s hole, slathered with that same white slime, pulsed with need.

“Ready for another?”

“D-Domi, no! Fuckin’—!”

The demon harshly bit his lip as Dominic giggled, his hand slipping almost effortlessly into Mammon’s anus, moaning loudly as he’d watch Mammon swallow him up more and more, a thin film of filth and slime working its way up his arm. Gradually, Dominic would make a fist, gently pulling it out before shoving it back in while Mammon’s cock could only twitch.

“ _ Fuck  _ yeah. That’s what I’m talking about, you slutty fucking dog,” Dominic grinned.

“N-nnnghh… fuckin’ embarrassin’...” Mammon blushed, shaking his head. “I don’t like this…!”

“Yes you do. You can’t get enough of it, right? Me treating you this way? Maybe I should put on an outfit for you too. I mean you always dress up for  _ me _ …”

“W-what’re ya gonna wear…? That tight outfit of yours again…? Mm… fuck. I still remember how you tasted after that. Your fuckin pits…”

“Nah, not this time. I had something else in mind,” Dominic said, pulling his fist out slowly with another plop, Mammon breathing a long sigh of relief as his asshole struggled to reform itself.

“Hah… hah… hah… your fuckin’ fist gets bigger every time, I swear it…”

“You’re the demon of greed. You can take it,” Dominic said, smacking Mammon’s ass. “Man, your ass cheeks are so red. How many times have I spanked you now?”

“‘Least 40… maybe 50. All I wanted to do was watch a movie with ya…”

Dominic snickered. “Sorry~ this is much more interesting to me, you know? Heh. Alright… I’ll go get dressed.”

The youth stuck his tongue through his teeth, pushing Mammon’s thighs so that he spun around in front of Dominic, his chains winding the more he moved until they could no longer, spinning him back in the other direction while his dominant walked away.

_ C-can’t believe I fell for that fuckin’ sadist… but why does all this make me so hard?! Man I can’t get enough of his leather ass… _

_ ~ _

Mammon had listened as Dominic went through his wardrobe, clearly looking for one of his outfits as he tossed the demon male’s clothing all across his leather couch and chair. Still mercilessly hanging by those chains, centrifugal force had him spinning back and forth, coming to a slow, gradual stop until he was facing the window, looking out at that taunting moon again. He was frustrated that his asshole burned with need, practically begging for Dominic’s cock (or fist, again) as it pulsed and pushed. Dominic had injected so much of that slime inside of him that it spilled out gradually, Mammon’s cheeks flushing with humiliation as he felt it slide down his thighs.

His muscles ached as well, ass cheeks on fire with traces of Dominic’s palm all over, having mostly replaced his tanned skin with red hot impressions of pain and strain. His master didn’t seem to want to toy with his cock this time, and so it just hung uselessly between his lithe thighs, spewing strings of pre-cum all over and spilling onto the floor the longer he craved Dominic.

Mammon sighed. He should be used to this by now—ever since Dominic and him got closer, he’d grown to become a part of the human’s naughtier proclivities. He’d worn a full dog suit for Domi before, been his personal punching bag for training, he’d been forced to suck Dominic off on a hot summer day wearing little more than a tight speedo while the human smacked his ass, covering it in sand… there’d been so many humiliating adventures between the two of them that Mammon had secretly begun to crave them. Though, tonight, he had hoped for something a bit… simpler.

_ I just want his cock so bad… _ Mammon flushed. He’d never say it, of course… but he desperately wished Dominic would lube up and rail him during the entire countdown. 

Finally, he heard Dominic’s footsteps echo, a pair of boots across the floor as he came face to face with Mammon again, tilting his head so that he looked up at Dominic’s bare chest, surrounded by tight leather straps.

“D… Domi… th-that’s…?!”

“Heh. Do you like it? I remember you greeting me in this outfit not too long after I arrived… but you’re a total masochist, so you never really put it to much use. In the end it just became another outfit for me to bind you up in~” the human chuckled. Mammon’s eyes couldn’t leave Dominic. He wore a black leather bolero around his shoulders and his pecs, leather straps around the front criss-crossing in the center of his cleavage as Mammon’s eyes wandered downwards, looking at Dominic’s tight leather pants, much tighter considering Mammon was a smaller size, meeting at a pair of lazy, sexy knee-high pointed boots…

Mammon sighed.

“Fuck, man… Domi… you wear that way better ‘n I can…”

“Oh? I don’t think so. There’s a certain appeal to a naughty little M-boy wrapped in leather,” the human said, chuckling.

“C-c’mon…” Mammon whined. “Isn’t it almost time…? C-can’t you let me go now…? My asshole ain’t gonna recover for days…”

“I don’t know if I should. I mean, I went through all this trouble of dressing up for you…”

“Y-yeah, in  _ my _ dirty clothes! Ugh… you’re awful, ya know that? Ya don’t even treat me like a person, I’m just… you just treat me like an  _ animal _ …”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Dominic asked, taking a seat against the window, keeping his leg upright so Mammon had no choice but to stare at his treasure trail and his hard cock.

“It’s frustratin’! Nobody ‘round here’s ever treated me as badly as  _ you _ do. I mean, I’m a demon and all! Don’t that scare you!?”

“Demon or no, at the end of the day you’re still  _ my  _ shitty little puppy,” Dominic grinned. “So… here’s what I’ll do, mutt. I’ll let you out of those binds  _ if _ you put on your muzzle for me.”

“M-my muzzle…!?”

“Yeah. I’ve finally decided what I wanna do with you for new years, Mammon,” Dominic said, licking his lips.

“I wanna fuck you like a dog.”

…!?

“L-like a…!?”

“It’s that or I leave you here, put some electrodes up your ass, and watch a movie while I torture an orgasm out of you. Think you can cum right as the ball drops? If you do, I’ll be so impress--”

“ _ FINE! _ I’ll put on the fuckin’ muzzle, you… you  _ human rights travesty _ !”

“Pfft,” Dominic laughed. “You’ve spent  _ way _ too much time in my world for you to call me  _ that _ . Alright, shitty dog…”

The human youth rose, moving towards Mammon and undoing those chain links, letting the puppy hit the floor with a loud whine as he’d step directly onto his back, causing him to moan out in ecstasy.

“F-fu... “

“Do I have to put it on? Or can I trust you to do it yourself…?”

“I… I’ll… do it, Domi… I wanna do it…”

“Really…?”

“Y… yeah.”

“‘Kay. Put it on, then get on the bed. On all fours for me, like a good pup. I’ll get your mitts…”

“You’re an asshole…”

“We’ll see what you’re sayin’ when I’m done with you, won’t we?”

“Ugh…”

Reluctantly, Mammon slinked off towards the small cupboard where Dominic had collected his gear, nudging the door open with his nose and scanning the contents for his muzzle. He found it hanging off of a hook, teeth clasped around the bars as he’d yank it off, letting it hit the floor before collecting it with his mouth. Dominic grabbed the mitts and made his way to the bed, waiting for Mammon to crawl up onto it before taking his position behind him. Without any words, Dominic pressed the muzzle against Mammon’s face, tightening it behind his head while the demon huffed loudly, trying to bury his face in the sheets. Next came the mitts--Dominic placed one over each hand, buckling them so the other male could make nothing more than a fist, doing the same to his feet as well and fastening the straps which ran all the way up to the demon’s underarms, and just below his knees. 

_ Fuckin’ embarrassin… all these… these stockings and shit that he gets me… _

Dominic grinned, yanking Mammon back by the hair.

“Alright pup. Who am I?”

“M-Master… you’re my master… and I’m just… a lowly hound…” Mammon said, with a sigh. 

“Do dogs speak human?”

“N… no sir…”

“So then, after this, you won’t speak anymore, right?”

“Th-that’s right… Master.”

“Good boy… alright, hold still…”

Dominic grabbed a bottle he’d tossed onto the bed and shoved Mammon’s face into the sheets, using two of his fingers to smooth the liquid over the demon’s ass. Not that he would really  _ need _ it considering how hard he’d fisted him… but he figured this sensation would make their encounter more unique as it’d work its way into Mammon’s rim and anal cavity, warming both as the demon seethed silently. Next, Dominic undid his pants and used his belt to wrap around Mammon’s wrists, making it that much harder for the puppy to resist as he’d work the same solution over his cock, sighing loudly as he’d lean over the other tanned male.

“Alright… so… we’ve both been slicked up with warming lube. Either you’ll cum first, or I will. The more we fuck, the harder this will be, mutt. You’re ready for me, right…?”

Mammon nodded. This is all he wanted all night, after all… he didn’t much care if it came at the expense of his shame, so long as it was Dominic. He’d done so many humiliating things for this man, by this point…

“H… hey Dom…”

“Hmm…? Didn’t I say you couldn’t talk?”

“T-that’s fine, but, I got somethin’ I wanna say to you…”

_ 10! _

“...Uh… sure, alright,” Dominic blinked, sitting back on his boots as he watched the demon struggle to meet his eyes. 

“L-look I’m… I’m glad I met ya this year… ‘n all… even if ya treat me like trash… even if ya spit in my food and make me eat it… even if you literally  _ piss _ on me…”

_ 8! _

“...I’m just… glad ya chose me to be your…”

Dominic flushed. The demon trailed off, looking down at the sheets as the announcement went on.

_ 6! _

“...I’m happy t’ be your hound.”

“Heh…” Dominic smirked, fishing through Mammon’s hair as he’d yank his head back, slipping his fingers into his mouth through the muzzle.

“And I’m happy you let me domesticate you… you unruly, naughty mutt.”

“I’ll gladly be domesticated if it’s by you… Master… I love ya…”

_ 5! _

“Alright. No more words… I’ll return what you just said in my own way. So prepare for it, okay?”

“Y-yeah... I’m ready… do it…”

Dominic grinned, shoving Mammon’s face back into the sheets as he pushed his hard, throbbing cock into his asshole, causing the other to release the loudest, wettest moan he had all night.

_ HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

The fireworks in the background from Dominic’s D.D.D. could do absolutely nothing for the sweaty, hot, sensual rutting that followed, with Dominic forcing every bit of himself into Mammon while the latex-clad puppy struggled to withstand his master’s assault, his whines echoing long into the early hours of the morning…

~ END


End file.
